criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Wrath of Khan
The Wrath of Khan is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirtieth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred twenty-first case overall. It is the final case to take place in Medieval Asia. Plot Jack and the player met with Ogedei Khan and Ammon Bast, only for the Khan to inform the team that the Mongolian's ally, Spanish explorer Santiago Sanchez, had been found dead on the Great Wall. With the Khan ready to blame the murder on the Chinese, he decided to hold off the attack to allow the team to investigate. During the investigation, the team flagged Kai as a suspect, having learned that he talked with Santiago. Soon after, Tokiko Gojo demanded to know why the team was fraternizing with their enemy. Later, the team learned that Penelope had told Kai the reason why Theo was starting to vanish: Princess Torgoljin was not falling in love with the "correct" man as she was starting to get together with Santiago. Having seen him fight with Santiago over this, Torgoljin accused Kai of the murder, threatening to have him executed if they did not find the killer in time. With the war and Kai's life on the line, the team found enough evidence to find Ammon guilty of the murder. Ammon confessed to beating Santiago to death with a meteor hammer to provoke the Khan into waging all-out war against the Chinese. Telling the team that the damage he had dealt to the timeline was irreversible, the team handed him to the Khan, who proceeded to slash Ammon's throat with a sword as punishment. The Khan refused to back down from the war, however. Post-trial, Tokiko asked Jack and the player to sabotage the Mongols' gunpowder to give them a fighting chance. The team then found the gunpowder stash in the Mongol camp, which Kai was able to neutralize. They then returned the gunpowder to General Subutai, claiming to have found it after it was stolen. Meanwhile, Penelope told the player that while Santiago's death stopped Theo from vanishing, he was not regaining his vanished arm because Torgoljin had still not met his ancestor, Chinese soldier Kong Wan Chun. They then found his diary in the Chinese camp, which (per Marina) proved that he was in charge of flying a kite to monitor the enemy's movements on the Great Wall. As Torgoljin also enjoyed kite flying, the team arranged for them to meet on the Wall, after which the couple proceeded to run away from the war together, restoring Theo's ancestry. After all the events, Orlando told the team that even with the destruction of the Chinese Empire averted, Ammon was right in that the destruction dealt to the timeline both by the Ptolemy Dynasty's and the team's presence was too drastic. He then proposed that they travel to the last point when history was still intact — 47 BCE during their investigation into Julius Caesar's murder — in order to arrest Ammon and Nebet before they could sabotage their time machine and alter history. Even with the risk of creating a paradox by interacting with their past selves, Amy approved of the plan in order to fix history once and for all. Summary Victim *'Santiago Sanchez' (beaten to death on top of the Great Wall) Murder Weapon *'Meteor Hammer' Killer *'Ammon Bast' Suspects C321P1.png|Emperor Lizong C321P2.png|Subutai C321P3.png|Kai Malano C321P4.png|Ammon Bast C321P5.png|Tokiko Gojo Quasi-suspect(s) C321PQ1.png|Penelope Sage C321PQ2.png|Princess Torgoljin C321PQ3.png|Orlando Ordelaffi Killer's Profile *The killer is fit. *The killer drinks rice wine. *The killer bites their nails. *The killer is under 30. *The killer wears green. Crime Scenes C321CS1A.jpg|Great Wall of China C321CS1B.jpg|Chinese Bulwark C321CS2A.jpg|Mongolian War Settlement C321CS2B.jpg|Mongolian Cannon C321CS3A.jpg|Chinese Camp C321CS3B.jpg|Chinese Tent Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Great Wall of China. (Clues: Broken Jade Pieces, Overturned Fire Pit, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Santiago Sanchez) *Examine Broken Jade Piece. (Result: Jade Seal; New Suspect: Emperor Lizong) *Speak with Emperor Lizong about the murder. (Prerequisite: Jade Seal restored; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mongolian War Settlement) *Investigate Mongolian War Settlement. (Prerequisite: Lizong interrogated; Clues: Silk Bundle, Spanish Goblets; New Suspect: Subutai) *Talk to Subutai about the murder. (Prerequisite: Mongolian War Settlement investigated) *Examine Silk Bundle. (Result: Note to Kai; New Suspect: Kai Malano) *See what Kai knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Note to Kai unraveled) *Examine Spanish Goblets. (Result: Brown Crumbs) *Examine Brown Crumbs. (Result: Ta'meya; New Suspect: Ammon Bast) *Question Ammon about meeting the victim. (Prerequisite: Ta'meya identified under microscope) *Examine Overturned Fire Pit. (Result: Victim's Hat) *Analyze Victim's Hat. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks rice wine) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is fit) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *See why Tokiko Gojo is demanding to talk to us. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chinese Camp; Profile updated: Tokiko drinks rice wine) *Investigate Chinese Camp. (Prerequisite: Tokiko interrogated; Clues: Meteor Hammer, Torn Paper; Murder Weapon registered: Meteor Hammer) *Examine Meteor Hammer. (Result: White Flakes) *Analyze White Flakes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer bites their nails; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Mongolian Cannon) *Investigate Mongolian Cannon. (Prerequisite: White Flakes analyzed; Clues: Vandalized Map, Clay Pot) *Examine Vandalized Map. (Result: Red Powder) *Analyze Red Powder. (12:00:00) *Ask General Subutai why he was angry with Sanchez. (Prerequisite: Red Powder analyzed; Profile updated: Subutai bites his nails) *Examine Clay Pot. (Result: Tablet) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Question Kai about the cause behind Theo's disappearing. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profile updated: Kai is fit, drinks rice wine and bites his nails) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: The Khan's Advisers) *Question Emperor Lizong about the sketch of the victim. (Prerequisite: The Khan's Advisers restored; Profiles updated: Lizong drinks rice wine, Subutai is fit, Ammon is fit) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Chinese Tent. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Letter, Locked Box) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Ammon's Message) *Analyze Ammon's Message. (09:00:00) *Question Ammon about encouraging the Emperor to kill Sanchez. (Prerequisite: Ammon's Message analyzed; Profile updated: Ammon drinks rice wine and bites his nails) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Tea Infusion) *Examine Tea Infusion. (Result: Poisonous Flowers) *Question Tokiko Gojo about trying to poison Sanchez. (Prerequisite: Poisonous Flowers identified; Profile updated: Tokiko is fit and bites her nails) *Investigate Chinese Bulwark. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Bottle, Victim's Brooch) *Examine Broken Bottle. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Analyze Bloody Bottle. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Victim's Brooch. (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is under 30) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Art of War (5/5). (No stars) The Art of War (5/5) *See what Penelope has to say about Theo's fading condition. (Available after unlocking The Art of War) *Investigate Chinese Camp. (Prerequisite: Penelope interrogated; Clue: Soldier's Trunk) *Examine Soldier's Trunk. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (09:00:00) *Convince Princess Torgoljin to accompany us up the wall. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Chinese Bulwark. (Prerequisite: Torgoljin interrogated; Clue: Broken Kite) *Examine Broken Kite. (Result: Kite) *Ask Tokiko Gojo how we can help with the battle. (Available after unlocking The Art of War; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Mongolian War Settlement. (Prerequisite: Tokiko interrogated; Clue: Chained Barrels) *Examine Chained Barrels. (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Gunpowder. (06:00:00) *Trick General Subutai into using the neutralized gunpowder. (Prerequisite: Gunpowder analyzed; Reward: Mongolian Clothes) *Ask Orlando what's wrong. (All tasks before must be done first) *Move on to a new crime (in The End)! (1 star) Trivia *The case name is a reference to the 1982 American science fiction film Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. *This is one of only three cases in Travel in Time where all suspects have appeared previously, along with Egypt is Burning and Time's Up. *This is one of the cases in which a main character is flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Medieval Asia